


crazy crazy

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [15]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I kinda like this one???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: (Crazy, crazy)I wonder why, I wonder why,It's so strange, it's so strange:This lazy love nowMakes me feel crazy.//Eichi thinks there must be poison on Keito's tongue.//Enstars Ficember Day 15: F̶a̶v̶o̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶̶C̶h̶a̶r̶a̶c̶t̶e̶r̶/Poison





	crazy crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> When in doubt, imas

There's something about the way that Keito kisses him that never fails to make Eichi's heart twist and melt. He's somehow always so sweet and gentle that it makes Eichi feel almost sick, like it's a poison Eichi is more than happy to swallow.

 

He feels a tongue tracing over his lips, prompting, but not pushing—just an invitation for Eichi to part his lips and be further subdued by the man under him. Of course, he gives in, and a warm weight invades his mouth, just barely lingering against his own.

 

Even when his tongue is in Eichi's mouth, Keito is always so gentle, rubbing circles into Eichi's back with one hand and bringing the other up to play with the hair at his nape.

 

Ah, there must be poison on his tongue, too, because Eichi's entire body feels hot, from his ears to his stomach. He could die like this, but of course he doesn't mind.

 

Keito's being a bit lax with his kissing, almost lazy, and Eichi finds himself just a bit frustrated. He tilts his head, flicking his tongue against Keito's. Keito grunts, before sighing softly and kissing back  _ properly,  _ letting his tongue map out Eichi's mouth.

 

Eichi's knees feel weak, and his thighs quiver from how long he's been holding his body above Keito's in a straddle. He plops down into Keito's lap, pulling away from the kiss as he does so and coughing.

 

“What?” Keito's tone is flat and frustrated, but he lets Eichi finish coughing.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I was out of breath.” Eichi waves him off. “And it's not my fault that it's like there's poison on your lips. I'm being subdued, Keito.”

 

“So you're gonna die if I keep kissing you? Maybe I should stop, then.”

 

“Nooo,” Eichi whines, “If you do that, death will be even more painful.”

 

“I don't want you to die when we're kissing,” Keito pouts back. “Maybe I'll just stop kissing you period, if it means you'll stop joking like this.”

 

“That's just how it is, Keito. Don't revoke my right to kisses just because of that.”

 

Keito scowls, tilting his head back against the couch.

 

“What are you going to do if I don't want to kiss you anymore?” His tone is mostly flat, but there's an amused edge to it that reminds Eichi that they're childhood friends.

 

Eichi sighs, leaning back over Keito and placing  his weight on his forearms still pressed against Keito's chest. One of his fingers goes to press in the bit of forehead peeking about behind Keito's bangs, tracing down the bridge of Keito's nose to land at his lips.

 

“Maybe I'll just kiss you myself.”

 

Keito's scowl breaks out into a grin, lips curling under Eichi's finger. “Good answer.”

 

Eichi almost feels bad to kiss Keito, to conceal that wonderful grin with his own lips, but he can't help himself and closes the distance between them. 

 

Ah, Keito really is poisonous, like a drug that Eichi can't help but be addicted to.


End file.
